


Supernatural: Key to Hell

by RCole97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCole97/pseuds/RCole97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters meet hunter Alex McKinley and are thrown into a new problem, the key to hell is missing. The brothers and Alex must find the key before it falls into the wrong hands and along the way of their journey, Alex introduces the boys to a few new faces and becomes especially close with one brother. But if things go south during the search for the key all hell will break loose, literally.</p>
<p>Will the Winchesters and Alex be able to find the key in time? Or will they have to deal with the aftermath of hell breaking out? Find out in Supernatural: Key to Hell, a story about fighting demons, learning to look over flaws, and saving the world (again).</p>
<p>*This story is also posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: Key to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting only the first chapter as kind of a "trial run" to see how people like the story. So if you like the story please comment and tell me! I'm planning on writing the whole story (24 chapters) before posting anymore of it but I really want to know how supernatural fans like the first chapter! :)

           The newspaper article headline was SIX DEAD ALREADY AND ANOTHER BODY FOUND. The town of Lynchburg, Vermont had a crisis on its hands. The police say it’s a serial killer on the loose but those who are trained to see the truth, the supernatural, know that Lynchburg does not in fact have a serial killer but the town has a little bit of a vampire problem.

           Lynchburg is a small town with only around two thousand people living there. It was your average town it seemed like, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Lynchburg had the white picket fences, rose bushes by the front door, and a large nest of vampires with a strong taste for blood. But then again what town doesn’t have a little supernatural in it, right?

           The black 67’ Chevy Impala barreled down the highway at top speed. There was no dire emergency but traveling under the speed of seventy miles an hour wasn’t in Dean’s nature. AC/DC blared from the speakers much too loud for Sam’s taste but over the years he had learned to live with it and sometimes he even enjoyed it. But today was not one of those sometimes. He reached over to the volume dial and turned it down. Dean looked at Sam. “If you turn that down one more time, you’re going to ride in the backseat.”

           “I can barely fit back there,” Sam glanced over his shoulder.

           “Then I would stop turning down my music.”

           “We need to discuss this case we’re going on. You can live your dream of being a rock star later.” Sam pulled some printed articles from his bag on the floor.

           “I don’t have a dream of be---never mind.”

           Sam’s eyes scanned the articles. “For the past week in Lynchburg seven people have gone missing and turned up in a park two days later dead.”

           “And what’s the weird part?” Dean asked.

           “Their bodies were almost completely drained of blood” Sam answered.

           “Let me guess, there were two little holes in each of their necks?”

           Sam shrugged. “We’ll have to check when we see the bodies. But I’m going to go ahead and say yes.”

           “So is that it?” Dean looked over at Sam.

           Sam nodded. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

            Dean grinned and turned up the volume of the music again. Sam chuckled to himself. He looked out the window as they passed by a sign that read Lynchburg: 60 miles. He was going to have to sit in the car with Dean’s loud music and singing for another hour. He slid down a little, laid his head back on the seat, and closed his eyes. Dean reached over and shook Sam’s leg. “Come on, Sammy! You love my singing.”

* * *

 

           Alex McKinley’s high heels clicked loudly on the floor of the police station. She straightened her jacket before rounding a corner and approaching a counter where an officer sat with his feet propped up. “Excuse me?”

           The officer looked up at her and a grin spread across his face. “Hey there, angel. What can I do you for?” He took his feet off the counter and leaned towards her, still with that obnoxious grin on his lips. She reached into her jacket pocket and took out her FBI badge. She flipped it open and showed it to the officer who immediately sat up straight in his chair. “Sorry, ma’am. How can I help you?”

           “I would like to see the body of the last victim of the kidnappings,” she answered.

           The officer nodded and stood up. “Follow me.” He walked down a hallway until he reached the last door on the right and he stopped. “Go through this door and the morgue is the last door on your left.”

           “Thank you.” She gave him a nod before walking through the door. She pushed open the last door on the left. Another officer sat behind another counter.

           He looked up upon her entering. “Can I help you?” His tone was of annoyance.

           She took out her badge and showed him. “FBI. Agent Sanders. I would like to see the body of the last kidnapping victim.”

           “Damn. How many of you agents does it take to inspect a body?” He turned his head to the double doors on his right. “Through those doors and take a right.”

           She tried to hide the confused look on her face as best she could before walking through the doors and taking a right in to the morgue area. She saw two men dressed in suits standing over a body. “Excuse me? Who are you?”

           The two men turned around. The shorter one took something out of his jacket and help it up for her to see. “FBI. Agent Henry. This is my partner Agent Daniels.”

          She walked over and looked them up and down. “You’re not FBI. Definitely not in those cheap suits. Who are you?”

           “Who are you?” the shorter one asked, slipping his badge back in his jacket.

           “None of your business. But you’re examining my case here.” She nodded at the body beside them. The shorter one opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

           “Wait. Dean.” The taller one stepped up. “Are you a hunter?” he looked at her. The shorter one’s name was Dean, she took note of that.

           She paused for a minute before nodding. “And this is my case.”

           “Well. Actually. We were here first so you can leave this to the adults” Dean spoke.

           “Please.” She scoffed.

           “What’s your name?” The taller one asked. She got a better vibe from him than Dean.

           “Alex” she answered. “Who are you guys?”

           “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my bother Dean.”

           “Now that you know who we are, you should let us handle this one” Dean said.

           Alex scrunched up her eyebrows. “Just because I know your names doesn’t make me what to give you my case.”

           “You don’t know who we are?” Dean asked. She shook her head. “Sam and Dean Winchester.” Alex shook her head again. Dean looked slightly offended. “We stopped the apocalypse!”

           “Wait a minute.” Alex held up her hand. “Are you the two jackasses who let Lucifer out in the first place?”

           Dean fumbled over words for a moment. “We put him back.”

           She shook her head. “There’s no way I’m giving up this case.” She pushed past both of them to get closer to the body. She looked it over. She reached over and turned the head to get a better view of the neck. She nodded to herself when she saw the two small holes on it. “Just what I thought.” She turned back to Sam and Dean. “Vampires.”

           “We-we thought that too,” Dean pointed to the body and crossed his arms over his chest.

           Alex was good at reading people and she could tell that his body language was an act of defense. “Good for you. Now if you two would just get out of town. I can have this wrapped up by tomorrow night.”

           “No way.” Dean said.

           “Dean, let’s just give it to her. We can find another case” Sam said.

          Dean looked back at his brother. “I want this one.”

           “You’re being a child.”

           “So?” Dean looked back to Alex. “It’s two against one, sweet heart.”

           “No, Dean. It’s one against one” Sam pointed out.

           “Come on, man. Back me up.” Dean turned around to look at Sam and two instantly began arguing. Alex stood back and watched them, amused by it. After a minute of watching, she slowly reached over and grabbed the files they had sat near the body. She slowly backed up before turning and rushing out of the door.

           “Dean, are you being ser---“ Sam looked behind Dean. “Dude, she’s gone.”

           Dean quickly turned around. “Thank god.” He looked back at Sam and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off my Sam.

           “Where are the files?” he asked.

           Dean looked where they had previously sat them. “Son of a bitch.”

* * *

 

           Papers were spread out in front of her on the table. A map hung on the wall behind her, circles and X’s were marked all over it. Alex had been trying to locate the vampire nest for the past couple of hours but she has nothing. She could usually locate nests in a few minutes but not this one.

           She pushed the papers she was reading aside and stood up. She walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Her eyes scanned over the few things she had in there before she grabbed a beer and popping it open. Just then a loud knock came from the door. She sat down her beer and grabbed her gun. After looking through the peep hole she sighed and opened up the door. “Winchesters, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She plastered a sarcastic smile on her lips.

           “You know I’ve never decided that I didn’t like someone as fast I decided that about you,” Dean pointed to her.

           “Back at you, short stop” Alex retorted.

           “You’re a-a short stop,” Dean mumbled.

           “May we come inside?” Sam asked.

           “Are you going to kill me?” Alex asked, holding her gun up.

           Sam shook his head. “Just want to talk.”

           “Fine.” She stepped aside and let the boys enter. She closed the door shut behind them. “I know what you’re here for.”

           “Yeah. Our files.” Dean gestured towards the table where Alex had all the papers laid out.

           “They’re not your files. I believe they belong to the police department,” Alex bobbed her head at Dean who rolled his eyes.

           “You know what I mean. You took them from us.”

           Alex waved her hand at him. “Look. I’m already knee deep in this case. So what do you want?”

           “For you to get in your car and drive off a---“

           Sam hit Dean’s arm. “We want to propose an idea.”

           “He wants to propose the idea,” Dean pointed out.

            Sam gave him a look that read ‘shut up’. He looked back to Alex. “We want this case. You want this case. Why don’t we just work together on it?”

           Alex narrowed her eyes. “By working together, do you mean once I agree to work with you, you take all my research and run as soon as I turn my back?”

           “Yes,” Dean answered.

           Sam shook his head. “No. No. That’s not what I meant. Actually working together is what I meant.”

           “There’s not another option here is there?” Alex questioned more to herself than to the boys. She contemplated quietly for a moment. “Fine. We work together on this one case. Then the two of you drive far away from me.”

           “Deal. One hundred percent deal.” Dean nodded. He walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. After leaning down into it, he stood up straight with a beer in his hand. He popped it open and took a swing from it.

           “Make yourself at home. Why don’t you prop your feet up on my table too?” Alex spoke sarcastically.

           “Don’t mind if I do.” Dean sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. Alex watched him with a disgusted look on her face. After she left the morgue yesterday she called some of her hunter friends to get the low down on the Winchesters. Most of her friends called them heroes and spoke of how great of hunters they were. She learned all about the two brothers and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed with what they’ve done. But as she looked at the oldest brother gargle his beer and laugh at it, she couldn’t believe she was watching the ‘great Dean Winchester who crawled out of hell, who battled angels and demons, who helped save the world.

           “So what do you have so far?” Sam asked, pulling Alex’s attention away from Dean.

She pointed to the table then to the map. “That’s it. I’ve been at this for a couple of hours and I haven’t located the nest.”

          Sam walked over to the map and observed it for a minute. “Maybe fresh eyes will do the trick.”

           Alex shrugged. “Maybe.” She leaned over the table and picked up a few papers. “Here. Check these out. I did find a connection between the victims.”

           Sam turned around and took the papers from Alex. He read over them. “They all disappeared from the same book store downtown.”

           Alex nodded. “I’m going to talk to the owner first thing in the morning.”

           “Correction. We are going to talk to the owner first thing in the morning” Dean said from the couch.

           Alex glared at him. “Whatever.” She looked back at Sam and leaned closer to him. She lowered her voice. “I might kill your brother.”

             “You wouldn’t be the first to try.” He looked up at her. “But just to warn you; he always comes back.”

* * *

             The air was cold the next morning and Alex forgot her jacket in her room. She shivered and jumped in place as she knocked on Sam and Dean’s motel room door. Dean opened the door with messy hair making it obvious that he just woke up. “It’s seven in the morning. What the hell do you want?”

           She gave him an annoyed look. “I’m going to the bookstore downtown. Are you and Sam coming or what?”

           “It’s seven in the morning,” Dean spoke again.

           “You can read a clock, good job. Are you coming?”

           “Give us twenty minutes.” He shut the door before she could reply. She knocked on the door again and he swung it open. “What?” he spat.

           “Let me inside, it’s freezing out here.”

           “Go back to your room.”

           “My motel is all the way across town, Dean.” She crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed and stepped aside to let her in.

           She looked around the room. It wasn’t any nicer than her room, same cheap bedspreads and shaggy carpet that had stains from god knows what on it. Sam walked out of the bathroom and stopped when he saw her. “Good morning, Sam.”

           He gave her a smile. “Morning.”

           “For it being seven in the morning you two are way too perky.” Dean pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans from his bag on the couch.

           “Pour some whiskey in your coffee and get over it, sunshine.” Alex smiled at Dean

           He stared blankly at her. “Can we at least get breakfast first?”

           She shook her head. “We can after the bookstore.” Dean groaned and walked to the bathroom. “He’s just a bundle of joy, isn’t he?”

           Sam laughed. “He gets better, trust me.” Alex raised her eyebrows. Sam changed his shirt and was putting on his jacket when Dean came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

           “Okay. Let’s go.” Dean slipped on his jacket and stuffed his gun in the pocket. Alex stood up and walked over to stand between the two of them.

           “I’ll drive,” Alex and Dean spoke at the same time. They quickly looked at each other.

             Dean shook his head. “No. No, sweet heart. We’re taking my car.”

           “Why? My car is perfectly fine.”

           “What do you drive?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

           She nodded her head at the door, gesturing them to follow her out. She walked up to her car and turned around. “This.” Dean stared at the car, his mouth slightly open. Who is this girl? He thought to himself.

           “Yeah. We’re taking her car.” Sam spoke as he walked past Dean and over to Alex. He bent down at looked inside the car. “Can you pop the trunk?” Alex took out her keys and pressed the trunk button.

           “Well. You might have a flashy sports car but my car is a classic.” Dean smiled proudly.

           Alex opened up the driver’s side door. “What is it?”

             “67’ Chevy Impala.”

           Alex shrugged. “Decent car.”

           “Decent?” Dean asked, getting worked up.

           Sam walked back up next to Alex. “Dean, drop it. Get in the car.”

           Dean mocked him under his breath as he walked to the passenger side door and opened it up. He slid in and tried to hide the expression of shock on his face as he saw the inside. Black leather seats and chrome colored dials on the dashboard. Oh, heated black leather seats he discovered. Alex sat in the driver’s seat and Sam got in the back. Dean looked over his shoulder and he was surprised to see that his large brother had the perfect amount of room. He watched as Alex started the car. “Okay. How do you afford this car? You’re a hunter.”

           Alex put the car in reverse and began backing up. “My family has some money.”

           “Some? I know cars and this car costs at least $100,000.” Alex shrugged as she pulled out of the motel parking lot. “Come on. How did you get this car? Did you kidnap someone? Get the ransom?”

           “My family owns a company that distributes worldwide.” She shrugged again. “It brings in a lot to the family, I guess.”

           “What company?” Sam asked.

           “McKinley Whiskey and Beer.”

           “Wait.” Dean looked at Alex and away from the stereo that he had been admiring since getting in the car. “Your family owns McKinley Whiskey and Beer?”       

           “My full name is Alexandria McKinley, daughter of Michael McKinley, granddaughter of William McKinley.”

           Dean stared at her with a dumbfounded look. “I know who you are now. I knew you looked familiar. Gosh. Your grandfather was just---“

           “An amazing hunter. Yeah. I know.” Alex waved her hand at Dean.

           “He practically created the idea of putting rock salt in a rifle.”

           “Yeah. Yeah. He did a lot of cool shit.”

           Dean shook his head and leaned back in the seat. “So. Basically. Your family is loaded.”

           “You could say that. My dad is the current company president.”

           “That means you’re loaded too.” Dean reached up and fiddled with the stereo dials.

           Alex slapped his hand away. “I don’t think of it as that. I only use my money when I need it. I have nice things, yes. But they don’t mean anything.”

           “I think having a car like this would mean a damn lot.” Dean said under his breath and looked out the window.

           “The bookstore is up here.” Sam leaned forward and pointed to the store. Alex pulled into a parking spot quickly and shut off the engine. The team piled out of the car and stood in front of the bookstore. “Okay. So this owner’s name is Jacob Penn. We’ll ask about the victims and scope the place out. Alex turned to walk to the door, Sam followed her actions.

           “Hey. Wait” Dean spoke as he slipped a knife into his jacket.

           Alex and Sam turned to look at him. “What?” Alex said.

             “You’re just going to leave this car unattended?” Dean looked back at the car. “What if someone tries to break in? People see a car like this and they think that there must be diamonds inside it.”

           “If anyone breaths on that car wrong it will set off an alarm so loud it will rattle Lucifer’s cage.” Alex turned on her heels and entered the bookstore.

          “Dude, who is this girl?” Dean said as he followed Sam inside. Sam just laughed. The brothers approached Alex who was already talking to the owner.

           “What do you have to say about the kidnappings around here?” she asked the middle-aged man.

           The man shrugged. “Nothing ever happens like that in this town. Everybody is pretty shaken up about it.”

           “The last place all of the victims were seen was your bookstore. What do you have to say about that?” Sam asked.

           The man shrugged again. “Just a coincidence I guess.”

           “We don’t think so,” Dean said. “Mind if we take a look around?”

           The owner shook his head slowly. “Go ahead.”

           Alex and the boys split up and began to search through the bookstore. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Shelves and shelves of books lined the main floor of the store while tables and chairs were sat up against the walls.

           Alex was inspecting a shelf of mystery books when a loud crash came from the other side of the store. She took out her gun and ran to see what happened. She saw that one of the tall shelves was knocked over and that Sam was on top of it. She ran over and helped him up. “What happened?”

           “The owner,” was all Sam could get out before another crash sounded out and they both heard Dean yelling. Alex helped Sam up and they ran to where they thought the yelling was coming from.

             Dean and the owner were fighting. The owner looked over at Alex and she saw his fangs come out. Vampire. He charged at her but before she could react a knife slashed through his throat and his head toppled to the ground. Dean stood behind him, panting heavily, knife in hand. Dean wiped some blood off his face. “Bastard.”

* * *

 

             Alex and the Winchesters cleaned up the body of the bookstore owner and headed back to Alex’s motel. They stood around the table, all looking at a map of the city. Alex and Dean listened to Sam as he talked. “Okay. So the bookstore is here,” Sam circled the bookstore on the map. “And the park where the victims are found is here,” he circled the park. “The nest has to be somewhere in between.”

           “That’s at least five blocks” Dean said.

           Sam nodded. “We’ll just have to narrow it down.”

           “How do we do that?” Alex asked.

           “Well. I did some research on the owner and discovered that he owns this building.” Sam pointed to the map.

           “Do you think that could be it?” Dean asked.

           Sam shrugged. “It’s a good chance. It’s private property.”

           “We’ll go when it gets dark,” Alex nodded.

            Dean looked at his watch. “That gives us two hours to grab some dinner.”

           “Is food all you think about?” Alex asked, turning to him.

           Dean grinned. “No.” He gave her a wink.

           Alex rolled her eyes. “I saw this burger joint downtown I want to try.” She grabbed her keys off the table and headed for the door with the boys following behind her. They arrived to the restaurant in a few minutes and found a booth to sit in near the back. The ordered their food and sat waiting. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” Alex asked.

           “Scope out the building then we go in” Sam answered.

           “Man, where is the food?” Dean groaned.

           “We ordered five minutes ago, Dean” Sam said.

           Alex let out a laugh but stopped when Dean glared at her from across the table. “Be quiet,” he said.

           Alex shrugged. “The food should be out soon.”

           “Let me ask you a question,” Dean leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. Alex nodded. “So. McKinley Whiskey and Beer. Will you own it one day?”

           Alex shook her head. “I’ve chosen not to be associated with owning the company.”

           “You don’t want to own a multi-million dollar company?” Dean asked with wide eyes.

           “I have no interest in the business world. I’m content with just hunting” Alex answered.

           “Because that makes complete sense,” Dean said.

           “Maybe it doesn’t to you. But it makes sense to me.” Alex spoke. “My dad puts money in a bank account for me once a month, that’s all I need.”

           “How much does he put in?” Dean asked.

           “You ask a lot of questions,” Alex crossed her arms.

           Dean shrugged. “How much?”

           “$5,000.”

            Both Sam and Dean’s mouths dropped open. “You get $5,000 a month?” Dean gaped.

           Alex nodded. “Look. I rather not discuss this with you guys. I get what I get. I have what I have. But it doesn’t really matter.” A waitress walked over with their food and sat the plates down on the table. The three of them ate in silence for a few minutes before a man walked in the restaurant and pulled a waitress aside. The man looked like someone you didn’t want to mess with. He wore a leather jacket and had a scar down the side of his face. He and the waitress spoke quietly but just loud enough for the group to hear from their table. “We have the next one,” the man spoke in a hushed tone to the waitress.

           “I thought we weren’t grabbing another one tonight. Since Jacob is dead.”

           The man shook his head. “We needed another one. Freddy needs blood.”

           “Well. Everybody needs to be careful. There’s hunters in town,” the waitress said.

           “We’re aware. They drive a pretty flashy car, keep an eye out for it.” The waitress nodded and went back to work and the man left the restaurant.

           Alex looked between the boys. Dean grinned at her. “Looks like we’re taking my car to the nest.” Alex rolled her eyes, something she found doing a lot around the oldest Winchester. “We should get out of here.” Dean stood up and threw some money on the table. They rushed out of there and climbed into Alex’s car. They sped off down the road to the boys’ motel.

* * *

 

           Dean turned off the Impala’s lights as the car approached the building they believed the vampire nest was in. He shut off the engine and scanned the building. “What do you think?” he asked, looked over at Sam.

           Alex leaned up from the back seat. “I think we should go in now.”

           Dean looked at her. “I don’t think I was asking you, sweet heart.”

           Alex scoffed. “I don’t think I care, asshat.”

           “I agree with Alex,” Sam said.

           Dean looked back at Sam. “Of course you do.” He turned and opened the door. He climbed out and went around to the back of the trunk.

           “He’s so loving and kind,” Alex mumbled as she got out of the car, followed by Sam chuckling and climbing out himself. They met Dean at the back of the car.

           “Here.” Dean handed each of them a knife and shut the trunk. “Let’s get this done.”

           The team approached the building slowly, knives in hand. The building was from what could be seen from the outside only two floors. It was made of concrete and the windows had bars over them. It looked like a prison. Dean gripped the door handle and looked back at Sam and Alex. He pointed to himself, then nodded his head right. He pointed to the both of them, then nodded his head left. Sam and Alex nodded in understanding. Dean opened the door and rushed right while Sam and Alex went left. Inside still looked like a prison. The walls were also concrete and have random red stains all over them, blood no doubt.

          Sam and Alex were immediately met by two vampires who were keen on killing. Their throats were slashed in minutes. Sam and Alex continued walking, on the lookout for anymore vampires. They slashed a few more throats before they heard Dean yelling their names. They rushed to where Dean was calling them. He looked up at them upon their entrance. “I think this was the last victim.” He gestured to a young girl huddled in the corner of the room. “She hasn’t fed yet.”

           Alex approached the girl slowly. “What’s your name?”

           The girl seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer for a minute. “Karen” her voice was quiet.

           “Do you know who did this to you?” Alex asked.

           Karen shook her head. “I’ve never seen him before. He had a scar on his face.”

           Dean looked at Sam. “The guy from the restaurant.”

           Sam nodded. “Alex and I didn’t see him. But he has to be here somewhere.”

           “I’ll stay with her. Go find him,” Alex said.

           Sam and Dean left the room in search for the vampire. If they killed him, they could save Karen. The boys scoped the first floor completely, killed the vampires on it, but the vampire with the scar was not there. They traveled up to the second floor. Room by room they went.

Dean kicked down the door at the end of the hallway. He held his knife up. “Hey there, scar face.” The vampire they were looking for rushed at Dean, not realizing Sam was waiting to strike. Dean stepped out of the way and Sam jumped into the room and slashed the vampire’s throat. Both brothers watched the head topple to the floor. “Dude, nice.” Dean held up his hand for a high five. Sam just stared at him for minute before leaving the room. “Rude.”

* * *

 

           The next morning was chilly but the sun was out. Alex placed her bag in the trunk of her car just as she heard a loud engine pull in the parking lot. She turned around.

           “Hey there, sweet heart. You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?” Dean said after shutting off the Impala’s engine. He and Sam got out and walked over to her.

           “Actually that was the plan,” she answered.

           “We made a good team out there,” Sam said.

           Alex shrugged. “Maybe.” She turned and shut the trunk. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t ever want to see you two again.”

           “Back at you,” Dean bobbed his head at her. She mocked his words then pulled out her keys and walked to the driver’s side of her car.

           “Stay safe, Alex.” Sam smiled at her.

           She returned a smile and nodded her head. “You too.” She pulled open the car door and slide inside. The engine revved up and she began backing up. She rolled her window down as she put the car into drive. “Bye, losers!” She yelled out as she drove out of the parking lot.

           “Okay. Let’s never run into her again,” Dean said as he got back into his car.

           Sam watched Alex drive off down the road before he got back in the Impala. “I don’t know. I kind of like her.”

          “Why?” Dean asked as if he just couldn’t possibly wrap his head around the idea of liking Alex McKinley. He pulled out of the parking lot, going the opposite way that Alex went.

           Sam grinned at his brother. “Because she makes you frustrated.”


End file.
